AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD
by Kassmayer
Summary: ¿has sentido que cuando todo esta bien siempre aparece algo que lo cambia? . Korina tiene un retraso , Un chico aparece en la vida de Luna y Rachel esta cada vez peor sin que lo noten . Personajes del pasado volveran con más fuerza que nunca , dejaran cicatrices imborrables , nadie esta seguro . La verdadera guerra recien empieza...
1. Chapter 1

AMOR Y OSCURIDAD

POV KORINA:

Juguetee con el papel antes de abrirlo ¿qué pasaría si saliera positivo? , no me atrevía a abrirlo pero tenía que hacerlo.

´el resultado de la prueba resulto … POSITIVO ¨ . Esas simples ocho letras causaron que mis sentimientos se desboronaran , la alegría de saber que un ser crecía dentro de mi y el miedo de lo que sería de mi .

Ahora tendría que decirle a Dick y a mi padre ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿qué dirían de mi?

POV RACHEL:

Me encontraba en un bar , donde siempre iba , en busca de personas tan asquerosas como mi tia , sin duda jámas olvidare ese lo que paso hace 3 semanas .

FLASBACK :

Estaba junto a Garfield cuando vi a un grupo de chicas fáciles , detrás de ellas había una mujer mayor , que a la vista se notaba que era la líder , por 2 horas la segui y al descubrirla me hice pasar como una cliente .

Rachel: ¿a cuanto me emprestas a una de tus chicas por 1 hora?

Señora: 90

Rachel: ¿y si fueras tu?

Señora: igual

Rachel: entonces no perdamos tiempo.

Rachel guio a la señora a un lugar alejado mientras seguía en su papel de cliente.

Señora: Ya fuimos muy lejos .

Rachel: No te procupes , ya no ira a ninguna parte – dijo sacando una pistola y apuntándola.

Señora:¿estas jugando?- preguntó con miedo

Rachel: no , hasta nunca querida- dijo al dispararle en la cabeza .

Se alejó con una sonrisa maliciosa dejando atrás a su primera victima.

Fin de Flashback

POV LUNA:

2 meses con 4 días , llevaba la cuenta día a día, no había llamdo hasta ahora , quizá ya tenga nueva novia o muchas .

Pero ¿yo que tendría que reprocharle? , Darío me estaba robando el corazón , quizá ya deje de amarlo , no podría saberlo hasta tenerlo cerca .

Flashback:

Estaba sentada en el pasto pensando si el estará pensando en mí . De repente un chico de ojos verdes jade con sus cabellos negros se recostó a mi lado .

Chico: ¿todos los días vienes aca?

Luna: Por ahora si ¿también extrañas a alguien?

Chico: No , jamás extrañaría a nadie , si alguien se fue es para darte oportunidades buenas y malas. ¿Por qué perderlas pensando en la misma persona?.

Luna: Puede que tengas razón .

Chico: aja , si esa persona no se abría ido , ahora no estarías hablando conmigo y no podías haber podido conocerme .

Luna: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chico : Darío , tú te llamas Luna ¿verdad?

Luna: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Darío: si te diría que te estuve siguiendo ¿te enfadarías?.

Luna: si

Darío: entonces estuve ¿Cómo decirlo? , vigilando que estees bien ,

Luna: Gracias pero ¿Por qué?

Darío: por que me das ternura , cosa que es muy difícil en mi .

Luna: tengo 16 , si eres un asalta cunas viniste a un lugar equivocado .

Darío: Jaja ,no linda , me gustan las de mi edad .

Luna: Me alegro . ¿podrías contarme tu historia?

Darío: ¿mi historia?

Luna: Aja , todos mis amigos tienen una , creo que todos lo tienen .

Darío : mmmm ¿Cómo comienzo?

Luna: por el inicio de tu vida

Darío: Veamos , nací en Inglaterra , tuve una infancia feliz . Pero al crecer tuve malas amistades y luego todo es aventura , por eso te estoy contando sobre lo de extrañar a alguien .

Luna: mmm okey

Darío: y tú

Luna: Mi infancia fue cruel , no lo recordaba pero ahora preferiría no hacerlo , pero ahora ya estoy aquí y no voy a regresar nunca más .

Darío: Eres adorable – dijo acariciando mi mejilla .

Luna: Gracias – dijo sonrojandose .

Fin de Flashback.

POV YELSID:

Ya estaba mucho tiempo aquí , ya me había acostumbrado a sus tan estrictas reglas , la verdad este no era mi lugar pero tendría que soportarlo , ¿mi pequeña me seguirá recordando? , no había minuto que no pensara en ella , pero no la llamaría hasta que vuelva , era una promesa , yo nunca no las cumplo .

Ahora me tocaba con bilogía, cada profesor era más cruel que el otro , creo que preferiría vivir en el desierto.

Dios ¿por qué vine? Ahora ya no podré salir hasta cumplir con esto.

Profesor: ¡Los quiero a todos en silencio y realizando los ejercicios desde la pág. 30 hasta la 89! . De lo contrario serán sancionados.

Todos le obedecimos , esto era cien mil veces peor que el ejercito , si no obedecías , te obligaban a estar 2 días encerrado en un cuarto o simplemente te dejaban en el sol hasta que te desmayaras.

Y sigo preguntando ¿Por qué demonios vine? .

POV DICK:

Dick: J#der Garfield ¿sabes qué le ocurre a Korina? – le preguntó a su amigo jugando videojuegos.

Garfield: no lo sé viejo , quizá solo sea un tiempo

Dick: Eso espero .

FLASHBACK DICK:

En la noche Dick dormía junto a Korina.

Dick: ¿estas bien? – dijo al escucharla llorar.

Korina: si

Dick: ¿segura?

Korina: ¡siiiii! Déjame en paz – grito mientras caminaba hacia la puerta .

Dick: Como quieras – dijo enfadándose.

FIN DE FHASBACK

POV KORINA:

No podía hacerlo , no después de ver eso , por un momento tuve la absurda idea de abortar a mi pequeño o a mi pequeña .

No podría con esto , había visto un video donde te explican que pasa con el bebé cuando lo abortas y el tan solo pensarlo se me rompe el corazón .

¿Cómo salgo de esto? , aun no se lo he dicho a nadie ,

TOC TOC.

Corría a ver quien era y me encontré a mi pequeño Alexsandro que ya estaba aprendiendo a caminar .

Korina: Hola mi vida – dije alzando al pequeño .

Alexsandro:¿ami molesta?

Korina: no mi amor ¿por qué?

Alexsandro : Api busca .

Korina : ¿dondé esta amor?

Alexsandro: Con Gafiel en chu cuato

Korina: ¿has visto a Rachel?

Alexsandro: esta jugando

Korina: ¿jugando?

Alexsandro: shi , esta con una pitola

Korina: debe estar jugando con Garfield , vamos a buscarlos .

Korina no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de lo que decía el pequeño, quizá si en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta evitaría la gran catástrofe que esta apunto de suceder , solo sería cuestión de semanas.

POV LUNA:

Me rindo, ya no va a volver, por más que quiera . Ahora tendre que aprender a vivir sin él , todos estamos cambiando sin darnos cuenta , Korina casi siempre para ahora molesta , Rachel siempre sale y ya no tiene tiempo para jugar conmigo , Dick y Garfield ya no son tan divertidos . Extraño como eran antes , pero ya están creciendo y parece que no van a querer volver a ser los mismos.

Darío siempre pasea en las tardes conmigo y me da muchos dulces , sabe que me encantan .

Luna: ¿has tenido novia alguna vez?

Darío: oficial no , solo eran relaciones de una semana .

Luna: ¿no las amabas?

Darío: no , solo era por diversión.

Luna: mmm oki

Siempre quería que alguien me acompañe a dormir , como antes. Pero no me atrevía a pedírselo. Sé que jamás volveré a saber de mi ¿novio?, pero nada se sabe .

POV KORINA:

Ahora si , estaba preparada , inhala y exala , si puedo hacerlo , es tan solo dos palabras .

Korina: Dick

Dick: dime

Korina: ¿prometes que jamás me dejaras?

Dick: Ya te lo prometí mi amor .

Korina: okey …

Allí v 3

Korina: estoy embarazada .

Ahora hay que esperar 1 .. 2 PLAS

Korina: Se desmayo – dijo alzándolo para acostarlo .

Dick abre los ojos y la mira desconcertado .

Dick:¿qué dijiste?.

Korina: que vas a ser papá , Si te desmayas de nuevo te juro que te saco la …

la interrumpe un apasionado beso .

Dick: vamos a ser padres Korina , me haces tan feliz

Korina: no parecía

Dick le acaricia el estomago y le da un tierno beso .

POV NORMAL:

Una pequeña chica caminaba junto a un chico quien la abrazaba.

Darío: mi pequeña princesa , ¿aun no olvidas a ese chico?

Luna: no puedo – dijo bajando su cabecita triste .

Darío: Yo nunca te haría sufrir de esa forma ,pequeña- dijo acariciándola .

Luna: ¿por qué me dices asi? – dijo recordando a Yelsid .

Darío: ¿te molesta?

Luna: un poco

Darío: ¿por qué? ¡al caso todo te recuerda a él! – le grito enfadado.

Luna: ¿qué te ocurre?

Darío: Lo siento bebé , es que me enfada que aun sigas amándolo , te pone en peligro .

Luna: ¿Cómo que en peligro?

Darío: solo te digo que dejes de hacerlo , no te conviene , dale , ya dejémoslo.

Luna: como quieras – dijo un poco enfadada.

Empezaba a dudar de ese chico , pero algo en ella no le permitía alejarse ¿no se estará enamorando? ¿qué ocurriría si lo hace?


	2. Chapter 2 desquicio

POV RACHEL:

J$der , ´´¿A dónde voy? ¨ pensó mientras corría tratando de escapar de los policías .

Estaba en un callejón no había forma de salir , trepé ágilmente los muros y me lance hacia donde sea que me llevara .

Con suerte estaba utilizando una mascara , era una especie de cara negra que tan solo cubria el rostro pero dejaba ver los ojos .

Al caer me choque con un chico de cabellos rojos que me miraba curioso.

Chico: ¿estas jugando a algo preciosa?

Rachel: si , este juego se llama mata al imbécil que hace preguntas- dijo apuntándolo .

Chico: mi querida Rachel , hazme el favor de bajar esa cosa.

Rachel: ¿disculpa?.

Chico: me llamo Speedy , voy a tu escuela lindura , así que déjate de jueguitos si no quieres que se entere tu querido Garfield que estas más loca que nunca .

Rachel: Puedo matarte aunque te conozca .

Speedy: No te convendría que gritara estando los policías tan cerca linda .

Rachel: Hoy no pero cualquier día lo podre hacer .

Speedy: ya has matado como a 7 personas mi estimada Rachel , que vergüenza ¿no te sientes culpable? – dijo provocándola.

Rachel: No me importaría que llegue a 8 en este mismo momento .

Speedy: Hay bonita , ya alguien más lo sabe en la escuela ,no te serviría de nada.

Rachel: Jode$e , ¿qué demonios tengo que hacer para que no se lo sigas diciendo a nadie?

Speedy: Pasa cualquier noche conmigo .

Rachel: No me hagas dispararte en las tr$las .

Speedy: como desees , puede que mañana tu querido Garfield lo sepa .

Rachel: te odio

Speedy: compartimos el sentimiento .¿aceptas o pierdes a Garfield y a todos tus amiguchos?.

Rachel se quedo pensativa , si lo mataba , la persona que lo sabia lo diría y si no aceptaba perdería todo .

Rachel: Acepto …

POV DICK:

Abrazaba a Korina cuando amaneció, sin darnos cuenta , habíamos acabado dormidos.

Dick: Hola amor , hola pequeñin – dije besando su vientre.

Korina: Creo que ya te conoce como su padre .

El pequeño Alexsandro aparece jalando su carrito de juguete junto a Luna y hace un tierno puchero cuando ve que sus papis no le están prestando atención.

Korina:ow mi vida , no te pongas así – dijo alzando al pequeño.

Dick: ¿podremos cuidar de él también?

Korina: no estoy segura amor .

Luna: yo puedo cuidarlo

Korina: es que … voy a tener otro bebé Lunita .

La pequeña la mira asombrada pero después una gran sonrisa se forma en sus tiernos labios.

Luna: Okey entonces te ayudare . seré tía – dice dando saltitos.

Los tres sonríen pero Alexsandro se siente triste de no llamar la atención de sus papis .

POV ALEXSANDRO:

Todos se han olvidado de mi , de seguro otra vez voy a volver con esas personas que me hacían cosas feas, no quiero que me dejen de querer , todos parecían felices , pero sigo pensando en Rachel , estaba muy sucia , tiene manchas rojas siempre que la veo sin que se de cuenta , creo que ya no le gusta jugar con la pistola porque la vi sacar una cosa que corta .

Camine hacia mi cuarto , que era el del chico que siempre besaba a Luna, pero ya no lo veo , lo extraño mucho.

Vi a un chico de pelo rojo besando a Rachel , no entiendo ¿al caso Rachel no se besaba con Garfield? , quizá el también ya se fue .

Camine a visitar a Garfield para asegurarme de que estee allí pero lo encontre junto a Víctor.

Garfield: Hola Alexsandro

Alexsandro: Holla

Garfield: ¿has visto a Rachel?

Alexsandro: esta en chu cuarto

Garfield: ire a verla , quédate con Víctor.

Mire a Víctor que cogía mi carrito de juguete.

Víctor:¿quieres jugar?

Alexsandro: shii

POV RACHEL:

¿Por qué demonios no lo mate? , ahora tendría que acostarme con el , es mejor salir de esta rápido , así que ahora me encontraba en mi habitación con el cach$&do de Speedy , no sabia a que santo rogarle para que a nadie se le ocurra … abrir la puerta .

Rachel: Garfield , puedo explicártelo .

Garfield: No me hables, no te conozco , solo conozco a una Rachel que parece que no existe – dijo al salir tirando con fuerza la puerta.

Rachel: ¡Garfield!

Lo había perdido , es mi culpa , ahora todos pagarían por esto , no puedo controlarme y salgo corriendo con un puñal a cualquier pasillo , no tenía control de mi misma , solo pensaba en matar a cualquiera que se me presente …

Hola mis niñas (os) aquí otro cap , una duda ORQUIDEA ¿Tu y Guest son la misma persona? , solo curiosidad , no se molesten bueno gracias y besos , hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3 adios

POV KORINA:

Escuche el grito de Rachel , mire a Dick y salimos corriendo . Al salir encontramos a una Rachel que no conocíamos , totalmente desorientada y con una mirada de desquicio .

Korina:¿Rach? – dijo dudando que sea la misma persona.

Rachel la miró con odio y corrió hacia uno de los pasillos.

POV NORMAL

Korina y Dick corrienron tras ella mientras ella no reaccionaba .

Korina:¡Rachel calmate!

Rachel la miro desesperada como pidiendo ayuda , estaba enferma , siempre lo había estado , solo que no se quisieron dar cuenta.

Rachel:NO… Pu…PUEDO –dijo desesperada, temblando ,pero sus ojos miraban con sed de venganza.

Dick trato de agarrarla pero hizo más de un movimiento para zafarse , de repente salio corriendo y esta vez no pudo evitar que sus amigos vieran en lo que se había convertido .

Korina:¡RACHEL NOOOO!

Era muy tarde , en el suelo ya hacia el cuerpo de una inocente chica que había pasado por allí en un charco de sangre. Rachel se miraba sus manos desesperada , estaba manchada de sangre , se lanzo al suelo y empezó a llorar .

POV RACHEL:

¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo llegue a aquí? , mis amigos me miraban entre enojados y tristes , de repente vi lo que había hecho , no recuerdo haber cometido ese error , ahora comienzo aceptar que estoy enferma pero ellos no tienen que pagar por eso .

Intentaron acercarse a mi pero antes que lo hagan , Sali corriendo hacia mi habitación.

No quería que ellos sufrieran por mi culpa , es mejor que deje todo como esta pero salir de todo.

Cogi mi mochila y guarde lo más rápido que pude mis cosas , Alexsandro entro gateando y me abrazo de las piernas , les echaría de menos pero podía matarlos a ellos también y no estaba de acuerdo en correr el riesgo .

Deje al pequeño sobre la cama y Salí huyendo de todo y todos .

POV LUNA:

Estabamos todos reunidos , después de lo que paso con Rachel , ya habían llamado a la policía .

Lo más probable es que se quede buen tiempo en la cárcel y ya no la vuelva a ver , otra persona que se iría de mi vida .

De repente la vi trepando ágilmente las rejas y salto sin que nadie más la vea , no dije nada , era mejor así .

Sonaron las sirenas y todos los alumnos se reunieron , los policías bajaron y empezaron a buscar a Rachel .

Policia 1: No la encuentramos

Policia 2 : Se ha escapado ,¡BUSQUEMOSLA!

Salieron corriendo pero sabia que era imposible que la alcanzaran , ya hacia mucho tiempo que se había marchado .


	4. Chapter 4 GUERRA

POV RACHEL:

Vi alrededor , había pasto y plantas , ninguna persona parecía estar en ese enorme lugar así que decidí descansar . Ya había pasado 5 horas desde que me había ido . Jamás volvería a verlos de eso estaba segura .

¿A dónde iré? ¿de qué viviré? ,ya empezaba a sentir mucha hambre y sed .

Estaba tan cansada que empecé a ver las cosas nubladas , hasta que cai en los brazos de Morfeo.

POV LUNA:

Ya estaba anocheciendo y no sabia nada de Rachel , quizá jamás la vuelva a ver o puede que vuelva.

Camine hacia mi habitación , todo ya estaba oscuro , Abrí mi puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido por Alexsandro que dormia junto a mi , al entrar vi al pequeño llorando con una notita en la mano.

Luna: ¿qué ocurre Alexsandro?

Alexsandro: Ten -dijo llorando y extendiéndome el papel

Lo cogí parecía que alguien había garabateado algo pero después le vi la forma:

Luna: Es el inicio de la guerra – dijo leyendo el papel.

Alexsandro le mostro su bracito, en el que estaba dibujado una luna roja más brillante que antes…

POV KORINA:

Korina: Dick, creo que algo va a suceder- dijo viendo la ventana

Dick: ¿Qué podría pasar?

Korina: no lo sé , siento algo extraño

Dick: Debe ser por el bebé , relájate hermosa , nada va a pasar

Se abrazaron tiernamente y se dieron un beso lleno de amor y de paz , la cual estaba apunto de borrarse.

POV RACHEL:

Desperte en la madrugada , había perdido la nocion del tiempo . No estoy segura si podre seguir viviendo o si es mejor dejar vivir bien a otros . Ya ni siquiera se lo que estoy pensando …

De repente alguien me coge de los cabellos ,´´ maldita sea , o través no´´-pensé entre temerosa y enfadada .

Frente a mi estaban 2 de los sujetos que nos mantuvieron encerrados en esa casa , aunque no los conozco de rostro , divise una luna roja en el brazo de cada uno.

Sujeto 1: Llevémosla – le dijo al otro mientras me agarraba bruscamente de mi espalda.

Rachel: ¡SUELTENME!

HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY , LO SIENTO POR LO CORTITO PERO TENGO UN PRBLEMA DE INSPIRACION ESPERO QUE NO SE NOTE MUCHO EN EL FIC , BUENO AQUÍ COMIENZA ALGO DE ACCIÓN PERO TENGO COSAS PLANEADAS PARA ANTES , BUENO GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW BUENAS NOCHES


	5. Chapter 5 nueva vida

POV DICK:

Mi Korina ya estaba cambiando , ¿Quién se iba a imaginar esto? . Luna se esta empezando a enamorar de nuevo , Víctor ama a Abby y Rachel ha matado a no sé cuantas personas y ahora esta prófuga . Y sobre Yelsid no sabemos nada .

Es mejor tratar de imaginar que todo esta como antes .

Korina: Dick , siento algo en mi pecho que no me deja tranquila , tenemos que buscar a Rachel.

Dick: ¿A dónde?

En ese momento suena su celular .Lo coge y ve el numero.

Korina: ¡Rachel! ¿alo?

Rachel : ayúdenme – dice tras el celular desesperada.

Korina: ¡oh dios! ¿qué te ha pasado?

Rachel: vengan ¡aaaaaa! De prisa – dice mientras alguien le arranchaba su celular y colgaba.

Korina: Dick tenemos que ir .

Luna aparece junto a Alexsandro y nos da una nota y nos enseña el brazo de Alexsandro.

Luna: Han vuelto … todo esto es mi culpa – dijo llorando.

Korina: No mi cielo , descuida todo estará bien

Dick: ¿ahora donde iremos?

-: Yo podría ayudarlos

Todos voltean a ver a Darío sorprendidos.

Darío: conozco este lugar como mi casa , podría guiarlos al rastrear la llamada.

Luna lo abraza y le da las gracias.

POV Rachel:

Me habían subido a un avión y ya estábamos rumbo a cualquier parte que me llevaran , me habían amarrado al asiento con cuerdas .

Rachel:¿qué demonios quieren conmigo?

Sujeto 1: ¿A dónde fue tu amigo?

Rachel:¿qué amigo?

Sujeto 2 : El novio de la chica que parece niña.

Rachel: ahh ¿para qué quieren saberlo?

Sujeto 1 : Para ir a darle una visita amistosa-dijo con sarcasmo

Rachel: no se lo voy a decir

Ambos sujetos le apuntaron con un revolver.

Rachel: ¡Fue a Rusia!

Sujeto 2: buena chica – dijo antes de darme un paracaídas.

Rachel: ¿y esto para que?

Sujeto 1: lo necesitaras, utilizalo

Rachel obedecio y fue lanzada hacia fuera del avión,

Rachel:aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Holas aquí otro cap gracias por el apoyo , las(os) quiero mucho . Bueno luego nos leemos, que tengan una hermosa noche.


	6. Chapter 6 DESMASCARANDO

POV RACHEL:

Rachel:¡aaaaaaahhhhhhh!- grite al aterrizar al fin .

Me levante a duras penas , me dolia todo el cuerpo. Trate de reconocer el lugar en donde estaba , parece que era un especie de campo .

Escuche unos pasos acercándose entre las plantas hasta dejar ver a un enorme lobo , empece a temblar pero el parecio tratar de calmarme.

Lobo: auuuuuuuuu – aullo mientras me olfateaba.

Rachel: Bueno querido , creo que te dejo solo-dije temerosa pero antes de que me vaya el lobo hizo una gran maniobra para subirme a su lomo y se hecho a correr.

Rachel: genial , eres muy inteligente , ahora bájame

El lobo me miro amenazante haciendo que bajara mi humor rápidamente , note una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos y sentí inmediata curiosidad por esa criatura

POV LUNA:

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo habíamos caminado o a donde estábamos , solo seguíamos a Darío que parecía moverse como si se hubiera memorizado el camino. Me abrace a mi misma , ya era de madrugada y estaba empezando a llover .

Dick:¿hasta cuando pararemos? – dijo cansado

Korina: Ya no puedo más , hemos estado buscando toda la noche .

Darío: Por aca cerca hay un lugar donde podemos descansar hasta mañana.

Garfield: ¿Qué tan lejos esta?

Darío: dos cuadras a la derecha

Dick: Esto parece muy planeado ¿no lo crees? – le pregunto dudoso hacia Darío.

Darío: Piensa lo que quieras, yo solo vengo por Luna-dijo restándole importancia caminando delante de ellos .

Todos caminaron , no tenian otra salida de todas formas . A lo lejos vieron a Darío abriendo una puerta como si fuera su casa.

Darío:¿esperan una invitación para pasar?-les pregunto viéndolos detenerse.

Luna:¿Por qué los tratas asi? – dijo apunto de llorar , la estaba lastimando .

Darío: Uf , lo siento chicos , pasen – dijo derrotado .

Al ingresar no encontraron a nadie más , que solo adornos , muebles y una gran mesa .

POV GARFIELD:

No confiaba en Darío , aunque ya casi sea el novio de Luna así que vigile cada rincón de ese lugar.

Garfield: ¿qué es este lugar?

Darío: Una casa , de mis mejores amigos . Son una pareja .

Korina: ¿y ahora donde están?

Darío: viajando a algún lugar , ahora mejor descansen , escojan sus habitaciones.

POV LUNA:

Me dirigi a alguna de las habitaciones , todo era azul , había una enorme cama , una mesa de noche y una ventana junto al armario.

Mi vista se desvio hacia un cuadro volteado , lo gire con cuidado .

Senti mi corazón parase cuando vi a un sujeto mayor besando a una chica de cabellos azules y ojos negros , era Darancas , la chica que había hecho discutir a Garfield con Rachel por que lo beso a la fuerza . Lo que me dejo pasmada fue el sello de luna roja en sus brazos .

Darío: ¿qué diablos haces con eso? – dijo entrando espantándome .

Luna: ¿en que porquería andas metido? ¿Quién eres?

Darío: ¡No me hables así!- dijo empujándome hacia la cama con mucha fuerza haciendo que me soltara a llorar.

Luna: no sabes cuanto te odio por haberme hecho enamorar de ti

Darío: Lárgate de acá

Luna: lo are pero primero dime donde esta Rachel.

Darío: ¿y como coñ# quieres que yo lo sepa?

Luna: Por favor solo dime si le van a hacer daño

Darío: por ahora no , mira niña hay cosas que aun no sabes y que no te van a gustar , así que es mejor que sigas todo lo que te pido ,okey bonita .

Luna: Esta bien , pero déjame ir

Darío: ¿y quien te ha dicho que ya se ha acabado?

Luna: Yo ya no quiero estar cerca de ti

Darío: SI eres una niña inteligente ¡hazme el favor de hacer caso de una puta vez lo que te dijo! – grito antes de tirar con fuerza un jarrón

Luna: Esta bien no dire nada pero haz que no le hagan daño a Rachel.

Darío: Esta bien, pequeñita , ahora duerme ya - dijo con odio .

Me recosté en una cama y sollozando me quede dormida , extrañaba a Yelsid , él no me habría hecho esto pero ahora ya no estaba ,y lo peor es que estaba segura que ahora amaba a Darío, aunque yo no quisiera , no podía amar a dos a la misma vez .

HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO , BUENO GRACIAS POR LAS ACLARACIONES , ME SIRVEN PARA MUCHO , SÉ QUE ME HE DEMORADO PERO ES SOLO QUE ESTOS 3 ULTIMOS DIAS DE CLASES , LOS PROFESORES QUIEREN QUE HAGAMOS MÁS COSAS DE LO NORMAL PERO COMO YA DIJE NO PIENSO ABANDONAR ESTE FIC , SIN NADA MÁS ESPERO WUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO . GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW , BESOS , HASTA LUEGO


	7. Chapter 7 REGRESO

POV RACHEL:

¿Quién demonios era esa criatura? , ya llevábamos más de media hora que corría mientras yo estaba sentada en su lomo , y no parecía querer atacarme .

Rachel: mira sé que no hablas pero creo que me entiendes , ¿verdad?

El lobo meneo su cabeza haciendo que Rachel se sorprendiera y que alcanzara a ver una cadena brillante bajo su cabeza.

La peli violeta lo cogió con cuidado y alcanzo a ver un rectángulo bañado en plata con el nombre Zaid puesto en oro.

Rachel: ¿tienes dueño? – pregunto sorprendida

Zaid no hizo ninguna señal , lo que dio entender que no .

Rachel: ¿alguien que quieres te dio eso?

El lobo volvió a mover su cabeza .

Rachel: ¿me estas llevando a alguna parte que yo conozca?

Zaid no contesto , parecía estar concentrado en algo , de repente se hecho a correr con mucha más fuerza que antes, haciendo que Rachel casi salga volando.

Comenzo a aullar con mucha fuerza saltando una y otra vez hacia a algo .

Rachel: ¿qué te ocurre? – dijo al ver a Zaid desesperado , saltando y aullando frente a un pabellón de banderas.

El lobo parecía más desesperado , y comenzó a rasguñar una bandera de blanco , azul y rojo .

Rachel: ¿Rusia?

Zaid se calmo un poco pero luego comenzó a pisar y a morder la bandera.

Rachel: No te entiendo .

Zaid pareció derrotado y cayo al suelo sollozando desesperado .

La chica se acerco y comenzo a acariciarle el pelaje mientras trataba de calmarlo , recordó algo que había dejado pasar .

Rachel: Garfield dijo que Yelsid tenia un amigo lobo y él ahora esta en Rusia ¿no?.

Zaid parecio más feliz de que le entendieran lo que le quería decir.

Rachel: ¿lo extrañas?

La gran criatura comenzó a maltratar nuevamente a la bandera.

Rachel: ¿te hizo daño?

Zaid siguió maltratando la bandera , pero Rachel no lograba entender lo que le quería decir .

Rachel: Okey – dijo tratando de darle tranquilidad al lobo quien pareció creer que le había entendido .

POV Luna:

Note los rayos del sol entrar a la ventana pero preferí quedarme acostada hasta que todos despertaran , odiaba no poder hacer nada y me odiaba a mi misma por saber que amaba a la persona que debería odiar .

Pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo , así que decidió salir , sin muchos ánimos camino hacia el cuarto de baño triste y por primera vez no quería jugar con su gatito de peluche .

Aun no había despertado nadie , así que decidió quedarse en un rincón de la sala y sentada espero a que alguien despertara para salir de ese lugar , si los dejaba , podría hacerle daño a sus amigos.

El primero en aparecer fue Garfield quien miro la Luna extrañado.

Garfield: ¿qué te pasa?

Luna; Nada – dijo escondiendo su carita bajo sus brazos .

Garfield: Se trata de Darío verdad .

Luna recordó lo que le había dicho la noche anterior: Hay cosas que aun no sabes y que no te van a gustar …

Luna; No , es solo que extraño a mi … mmmm ¿novio?

Garfield: ¿no estas con Darío?

Luna: No lo sé , ni siquiera se si debería estar con él , ¿me acompañas a la escuela? , ya no quiero estar aca.

Garfield le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo y caminaron juntos cada uno pensando en sus parejas y preguntandose: ¿Qué les ha ocurrido?.

Luna llego a su habitación y corrió hacia su cama , recordando la primera noche que paso junto a su ex novio , es mejor tratarlo de ex , de seguro ya nunca volveria , le prometio que nunca la llamaría hasta que él volviera . Pero ahora ya no lo amaba , le había entrgado su corazón a Darío.

Su celular de conejito empezó a sonar , haciendo que se sobresaltar, contesto sin animos.

Luna: ¿alo? – dijo pensando que era Darío.

-: Hola mi pequeña traviesa …

BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS , AQUÍ OTRO CAP , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PUES YA SALI DE VACACIONES ASÍ QUE YA VOY A TENER MÁS TIEMPO PARA USTEDES , PROMETO ESFORZARME MÁS , GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW , BESOS . HASTA LA PROXIMA


	8. Chapter 8 SINCERANDOSE

Luna: ¿Yelsid?

_: ¿qué pasa mi amor? ¿hay alguien más que te llame así?

La pequeña Luna estaba feliz pero triste por estarlo traicionando.

Luna: te eche de menos , ¿vuelves?

Yelsid: Eso quisiera pero no sé si podre hacerlo.

Luna: ¿por qué lo dices?

Yelsid: Hay muchos problemas , ayer llegaron cartas al director diciendo que nos iban a atacar y no creo que me dejen salir con el peligro.

Luna: ¿Entonces no vuelves?

Yelsid: Voy a intentarlo hoy en la noche , ojala llegue a salvo.

Luna: No lo hagas , es mejor quedarte con alguien que te ayude en casos peligrosos .

Yelsid: ya has dejado de quererme ¿verdad?

Luna no respondió por unos segundos, indecisa de su respuesta .

Luna: no lo sé

Yelsid: … esta bien , lo entiendo , es solo tu decisión ahora .

Luna: ¿qué esperas que haga?

Yelsid: en primer lugar que me digas porque has cambiado tanto.

Luna: no te entiendo

Yelsid: Entiendo que me dejes de amar pero hasta de lejos ahora te noto distinta ¿alguien tiene que ver con esto? .

Luna: Rachel esta desaparecida y ahora…. Olvídalo

Yelsid: ¿y ahora, que? Complétalo

Luna: aich es que bueno , un integrante de ´´la luna roja¨´ esta más cerca de nosotros que nunca .

Yelsid: Siempre lo han estado ¿qué tiene de particular?

Luna: es que .. lo siento Yelsid de verdad . Me he enamorado de él.

Yelsid: por dios, de tantos chicos que existen ¿tuviste que elegir a él?

Luna: No es mi culpa no lo sabia .

Yelsid: Bien , ahora solo que esperes que llegue y si no lo hago pues ya te imaginaras , trataremos de resolverlo juntos ¿vale?.

Luna: esta bien , gracias por tu apoyo mmm …- dijo dudosa de como llamarle .

Yelsid: amigo , tomaste tu decisión ahora no podemos ser más que eso , hasta luego Luna .

La pequeña chica solo atino a colgar , era lo mejor , no podía engañarlo pero le dolía que se haya resignado tan fácilmente .

POV KORINA:

Estabamos de vuelta en la escuela sin rastros de Rachel , ya sentia el pequeño cuerpo de mi bebé moverse dentro de mi .

Dick: ¿Korina? – pregunto entre asustado y esperanzado .

Korina: dime

Dick: ¿Sabes algo de Alexsandro?

Korina lo miro aterrada y salio corriendo en busca de Luna.

TOC TOC

Espero que su amiga abriera la puerta , cuando lo hizo la noto triste pero no tenía tiempo para preguntarle que le había ocurrido .

Luna: ¿qué les pasa? – pregunto al verlos tan desesperados .

Korina: ¿Dónde esta Alexsandro?

La pequeña puso cara de pánico al recordar haberlo olvidado .

Luna: No lo sé

Korina: ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡estabas a cargo!

Luna: ¡Pero como demonios iba a saber que se perdería! ¡Estoy harta de tomar malas decisiones , sin saberlo! ¡Déjenme en paz! – dijo cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

POV NORMAL:

Mientras tanto , en un lugar oscuro dos sujetos enmascarado conversaban ,

Sujeto 1 : Darío nos dara la señal es solo cuestión de esperar .

Sujeto 2: Ojala sea pronto , ya quiero ir tras ellos .

Sujeto 1: Ya sabemos a quien primero , tengo tantas ganas de volver a verlo , ni siquiera se imaginara que soy yo .

Sujeto 2 : Luego iremos por la chica y luego lo veremos . Ahora es mejor descansar .

Ambos se alejan y dejan ver una luna roja en sus brazos .

POV ALEXSANDRO:

Caminaba cerca de un bosque , me había perdido ya . Hacia mucho frio y ya hacia tiempo de que no comía .

De repente algo empezó a hacer ruido entre las plantas , corrí hacia un árbol para esconderme tras el .

Observe como un enorme ´´perro¨´ llevaba consigo a Rachel , pero ya no quería volver con Dick ni con Korina , de seguro ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que ya no estoy .

Mientras pensaba el perro enorme se puso tras de mi y esta vez no logre que Rachel no me viera .

Rachel: ¡ALEXSANDRO! ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Me quede pensativo , sabia que me iba a volver a llevar pero yo ya no quería causar que se vayan más personas , no me gustaba.

Alexsandro: Paseanlo

Rachel: aja y yo soy una buena persona ¿verdad? – dijo como si no le creyera .

Alexsandro: ya no me vuelvas a llevar con mis papis .

Rachel: ¿por qué?

Alexsandro: Ya no que quieren cuidar –dijo con una carita de tristeza haciendo que Rachel le diera un beso en la mejilla .

Rachel: pero Luna puede hacerlo

Alexsandro: Ya no es la misma de antes .

La peli violeta bajo del lomo del lobo y cargo al pequeño .

Rachel: Llévame a la escuela Zaid .

El lobo empezó a andar rápidamente .

Alexsandro: ¿vas a regresar?

Rachel: voy no , TENEMOS que regresar , tengo que hacerme responsable de mis errores amiguito .

Alexsandro: ¿rompiste un juguete de alguien?

Rachel lo miro con ternura .

Rachel: ¿eso es malo para ti?

Alexsandro: si , no se debe hacer .

Rachel: ¿me haces un favor?

Alexsandro: ¿Cuál?

Rachel: No dejes de tener ese corazón de niño.

Alexsandro: eso es fácil

Los tres avanzaron hacia su hogar , que ahora estaba lleno de preocupación y se sorpresas .

POV DICK:

Era el gran momento , sé que no había elegido el mejor pero es ahora o nunca .

Dick: Dame un segundo Korina.

Korina: claro pero date prisa , tenemos que buscar a Alexsandro.

Dick: okey , vamos a tener un hijo .

Korina: No sé si será HIJO .

Dick: como sea cariño

Korina: okey date prisa .

Dick: Korina ¿te casarías conmigo?

HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY CHICAS , GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW , AL FIN SE están ACLARANDO UN POCO MÁS LAS COSAS PERO AUN FALTA LO MÁS IMPORTANTE ¿QUIENES SERÁN LOS INTEGRANTES DE ´´LA LUNA ROJA´´? USTEDES YA LO SABEN , YA LOS CONOCEN PERO No le prestan atencion , YA LES DIGO QUE SON 2 HOMBRES Y 1 MUJER , SOLO ESO . ¿ALGUIEN ADIVINA? , jeje me gusta las adivinanzas .


	9. Chapter 9 Asesinatos

Korina lo miro sorprendida pero creyó que era broma.

Korina: Vamos a buscar a Alexsandro ¿si? . Déjate de bromas.

Dick: Es lo más serio que he dicho en toda mi vida Korina.

Korina: Dick … , no sé que decir –dijo bajando la mirada.

Dick: ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – repitió la pregunta

Korina: … Si Dick –dijo abazandolo feliz

Dick: Te amo Korina y a ti también pequeño – dijo acariciando su vientre .

Korina: Yo también te amo y la PEQUEÑA también –dijo robándole un beso.

-: jijijiji –se escucho una adorable risa .

Dejaron de besarse y vieron al pequeño Alexsandro junto a Rachel .

Korina: Alexsandro , volviste . Rachel ¿qué te ocurrio?

Rachel: Si lo supiera te lo diría , me secuestraron cuando te llame pero por una extraña razón me dejaron en libertad , chicos lo siento de verdad no quería hacerlo , y es verdad si necesito ayuda – dijo arrepentida .

Alexsandro: Zaid nos ayudo .

Dick : ¿Quién es Zaid?

Rachel: Un amigo .¿qué paso con Speedy?

Korina: Se fugo de la policía , ahora creo que ya no volverá .

La pequeña Luna toca la puerta para pedir permiso de entrar .

Luna: Chicos creo que esto esta empeorando –dijo con su rostro desfigurado de la desesperación.

Korina: ¿qué paso ahora? Dios mio, es que jamás podremos estar sin problemas .

Luna: Miren – la pequeña les mostro un video en su celular de conejo.

En él se veía como personas corrían desesperadas mientras veian como iban asesinando a muchos , la sangre corría por todos lados . Los gritos de desesperación no se hicieron esperar . De fondo se escuchaba la voz de una mujer que decía : Mira lo divertido que es todo esto querida Luna . Es tan grande Rusia que no sabemos a quien elegir para que caiga primero . Oh cariño creo que alguien que quieres esta aquí ¿verdad? . Descuida lo visitare pronto . Chao .

El video termina cuando se ve a una chica enmascarada coger un cuerpo de un ser ya muerto y con una navaja hacer una luna y mancharla de su misma sangre .

Dick: Dios ¿qué es esto?

Luna: En la televisión ya están saliendo las noticias que dicen que hay más de 600 personas muertas –dijo sollozando .

Korina: ¿Quién te lo envió?

Luna: Es anónimo , y Darío ya no esta en la ciudad , lo he estado buscando por todos los lugares .

Rachel: Lo siento , es mi culpa .

Luna; ¿Rachel? , volviste .

Rachel: Los que me secuestraron me preguntaron donde estaba tu novio y yo se los dije , no sabia que iban a hacer esto .

Dick: Es extraño que Darío no esté. Y que justo ahora ocurra esto.

Luna no respondio , ya sabia que estaba pasando pero nunca se imagino que haya personas que ella conocía involucradas en esto …

Bueno chicas aqui otro cap , lo siento tengo una crisis de inspiracion espero que no se note mucho , estoy de vacaciones y eso realmente aunque no lo crean me afecta ya que no estan mis amigas para hacerme reir , ni tengo aventuras como para sacar algo de ellas pero voy s estudiar clases vacacionales , así que pronto volvere a ser la misma . Gracias por el review , besos


	10. Chapter 10 AVENTURA

POV GARFILD:

Detrás de la puerta escuchaba lo que decían mis amigos , la verdad yo ya me temía esto. Dudaba si entrar o no , no quería tener otro problema con Rachel.

De pronto Luna abrió la puerta tomándome por sorpresa y sin darme tiempo de esconderme .

Luna: Pasa Garfield –dijo mirándome por primera vez triste y sin ganas de jugar.

Garfield: Lunita , no quiero empeorar las cosas ¿si?. Mira te voy a decir la verdad Víctor y Abby desde hace mucho tiempo están desaparecidos y alguien me ha enviado un video donde nos dicen que los van a matar si no viajamos a Rusia para darles encuentro , pero yo se que alguien va tener que morir si o si.

Luna: Si lo sé y esa persona voy a tener que ser yo , si yo no estuviera aquí no fueran perseguidos por nadie , lo siento tanto .

Garfield: No voy a permitir que te vayas y que te entregues de nuevo a ellos , uno de ellos es Darancas la chica con la que me bese , ella me envió el video .

Luna: ¿pero por qué querría hacernos daño?

Garfield: Me amenazo , es parte de mi culpa también.

Rachel: ¡BASTA! –dijo interrumpiéndolos.

Rachel: Nadie tiene la culpa aquí , ahora vamos todos juntos a buscarlos a Rusia y que el destino nos lleve a donde el decida ¿estamos? , no podemos abandonarlos , nosotros podríamos estar en su lugar y además son nuestros amigos.

Luna: Es verdad , si nos unimos más difícil será que nos hagan daño , hagámoslo chicos por favor .

Garfield: ¿Quién se une?

Korina y Dick asienten con la cabeza pero Dick se lo prohíbe a Korina por su estado.

Dick: Tienes que quedarte.

Korina: No lo hare

Dick: Llevas dos vidas contigo , no pienses solo en ti .

Korina: Estoy pensando en ambos , he decidido ir.

Dick: ¿y Alexsandro? , a él también lo están buscando quedara totalmente desprotegido.

Korina: … arg está bien, me quedare –dijo entre enfadada y resignada.

POV NORMAL:

4 chicos caminaron rumbo a sus habitaciones, cada uno pensando en lo que iba a pasar, no sabían que si sería la última vez que estén allí o si lograrían sobrevivir .

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE GARFIELD** :

No entiendo como he llegado a esta situación , esto parece sacado de una película de suspenso y terror de la cual no puedo salir .

Lo de Rachel y yo se acabo y para siempre , o eso creo por ahora . He intentado tantas veces ayudarla pero siempre me ha engañado . Espero poder arreglar las cosas con ella tan sea como amigos pero lo más seguro es que en esta guerra todos acabemos con heridas que nos marcaran y nos ara cambiar para siempre .

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE RACHEL** :

Es un idiota , no sé como puedo amarlo somos tan distintos . ¿pero de que estoy hablando? , yo tengo la culpa de que se acabara todo . Pero ahora lo más importante es sobrevivir todos y buscar la manera de seguir adelante sin dejar de amar al ser que nunca debiste amar . Darío sin duda es un gran pend$&# de seguro él tambien está dentro de ese grupo , aunque ahora nada esta dicho .

 _ **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LUNA:**_

Abrase por ultima vez a mi amado cosito , lo extrañaría mucho . Temo a lo que nos iba a pasar , temo a la muerte y a lo desconocido.

Empezó a sonar con fuerza mi celular de conejito , los peores pensamientos cruzan mi mente ¿y si ya es demasiado tarde?.

Luna: ¿alo?

-: Luna , no creo poder llegar .

Luna: Yelsid , estas bien , no intentes venir .

Yelsid: Ya lo hice por eso te digo que no podre regresar .

Luna: ¿estas bien? – pregunto alarmada por los constantes gritos que se oían a través de su teléfono celular .

Yelsid: Lo siento luna, sé feliz pequeña , te amo .-dijo con su voz apagándose .

Luna: ¡YELSID!

HOLIS CHICAS ¿QUE TAL POR ALLA? , YO YA ME SIENTO MEJOR , SOLO NECESITABA COMER ALGO DE MIS AMADOS CHOCOLATES .¿ME PODRAN CREER QUE PASE 3 DÍAS SIN COMERLOS?, FUE HORRIBLE :( . BUENAS NOCHES BESITOS LAS QUELO .


	11. Chapter 11 INICIO

POV LUNA:

Luna: Yelsid respóndeme-dijo mientras intentaba llamarlo .

Pero otra vez no recibió respuesta y eso hizo que cayera de rodillas sollozando su desgracia.

Para completar la escena , su ventana se abre de golpe y de ella ingresa Darío .

Luna: ¿Qué demonios has hecho? –dijo aventando una lámpara al lado de su amado y odiado Darío.

Darío: Paso lo que tenia que pasar, niña . Y yo no he hecho nada más que entretenerlos un rato , ni siquiera soy parte de su equipo .

Luna: Claro y hoy me dormiré junto a un unicornio rosado ¿verdad?.

Darío: Estúpida, es tu problema si me crees pero para calmar tu conciencia , no solo es por ti que los persiguen .No te digo que no pero al quien verdaderamente persiguen es a tu amado noviecito.

Luna:¿qué le han hecho?

Darío: No lo sé ¿al caso me vez en Rusia? , si desees viajo hasta halla para preguntarles-dijo burlándose descaradamente.

Luna: Te odio , eres un animal .

Darío: Compartimos el sentimiento, querida. Por cierto te veo en el funeral de tu novio , o ex novio –dijo burlándose de nuevo.

Luna: Maldito infeliz –alcanzo a decir antes de verlo desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche .

Ahora la pequeña trataba de seguir acomodando sus cosas pero se harta y tira a la pared la maleta.

POV DICK:

Korina: Te amo ,mi vida .

Dick: Y yo a ti mi amor.

En la cama estaban ya listas las maletas de Dick , quien le costaba dejar a Korina y Alexsandro.

Alexsandro:¿papi?

Dick: ¿Qué ocurre?

Alexsandro: ¿aún me quieres?

Dick: Claro mi cielo , ustedes 3 son lo más preciado que tengo.

En ese momento Garfield aparece con sus maletas ya listas .

Garfield: Viejo es hora de irnos.

Dick: ok , hasta luego pequeño , te amo Korina , cuida de ellos –dijo abrazando a su ahora ya nueva familia.

POV NORMAL:

Dick y Garfield caminan hacia la salida mientras Rachel aparece corriendo mientras jala una maleta azul .

Rachel:¿Y Luna?

Dick: No lo sé , iré a buscarla-dijo antes de salir corriendo.

El pelinegro corre lo más posible para él mientras se choca con algunos curiosos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la chica toca tratando de hacerlo con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Aparece una chica que no llega a reconocer del todo está despeinada y con una mirada de enojo y bañada de lagrimas.

Dick:¿Luna?

Luna:Ya es muy tarde, para uno de nuestros amigos, no pudimos salvarlo.

Dick: No me digas que murió alguien.

Luna: Yelsid está muerto .-dijo con las pupilas dilatadas y con sus ojos vidriosos .

Dick: No puede ser … Pero aun hay esperanzas , aun no lo hemos visto ¿o si?

Luna niega con la cabeza y entra a su habitación que parece haber sido atacada por un huracán y sale arrastrando una gran maleta sin ruedas.

Dick: Te ayudo –dijo tomando la maleta y caminando junto a su amiga.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a hablar hasta reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Garfield: Esto se esta saliendo de control.

Rachel: Si no lo notaste estamos apunto de emprender un viaje que puede llegar a nuestra muerte ¿sabes?.

Garfield:¡Deja de ser tan pesimista!

Rachel: no soy pesimista , soy realista .

Dick: ¡SUFICIENTE!, nuestros amigos nos necesitan , están sufriendo y lo que hacen ustedes es pelear .

Luna: Chicos ¿y donde empezaremos a buscar?

Dick: Rastreare la ubicación del teléfono de quien te mando el video.

Entre la conversación habían llegado al aeropuerto , que les traían a algunos gratos momentos y a otros los más infelices que tenían .

Mientras viajan ninguno habla con nadie todos están tensos y ni siquiera se atreven a imaginar lo que seria de ellos si el plan no sucede como ellos pensaban…

Rachel: Chicos despierten es hora de aterrizar –es lo primero que oyen al despertar .

Sin ánimos bajan de aquel enorme avión que ha sido testigo de la guerra que esta por empezar.

Dick: Gelendzhik , la ciudad de Rusia menos poblada ,con suerte. Aqui están .

Garfield: Viejo hay que separarnos .

Luna:¿pero que buscamos? No van a tener un cartel en la pared como para fijarnos .

Garfield: Supongo que la universidad donde esta Yelsid es conocida ¿sabes el nombre?

Luna:Sila vlasti Dick: joder ¿alguien habla ruso? Rachel: yo pero hay que separarnos. Garfield: Yo se un poco pero no prometo nada. Luna: Yo ire con Rachel , tu ve con Dick ¿de acuerdo? Los tres asienten sorprendidos por la actitud de la pequeña. A si se separan sin imaginar en el peligro a que se enfrentan y desde lejos pueden contemplar como personas huyen y tratan de salvar sus vidas, desde ya saben que esto no será fácil.

HOLA MIS CHICAS ¿COMO ESTAN? .BUENO AQUI HACE MUCHA CALOR . CON LO QUE NO ME GUSTA , ME ENCANTA EL FRIO , CON LA CALOR NO FUNCIONO AL CIEN , ME ABURRE CON FACILIDAD. SIN MÁS ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEL CAP Y ESPERO NO SANCOCHARME AQUI . HASTA LA PROXIMA BESOS


	12. Chapter 12 SORPRESAS

POV LUNA Y RACHEL: Ambas mirábamos muy de cerca como personas huían y desesperados trataban de salir de ese cementerio de personas ya victimas de nuestros ´´queridos Luna roja¨ .

Señora: ¡NO ENTREN ALLÍ! ¡TANTO ODIAN LA VIDA! – les grito una mujer que alzaba a un pequeño en brazos y corriendo logro escapar.

Rachel: Esto no se ve nada bien Luna. Luna:¿quieres dar tu brazo a torcer tan pronto?

Rachel: No, pero quiero vivir

Luna: Haz lo que quieras-dijo alzando los hombros quitándole importancia.

Se formo un silencio entre las dos , solo se oía gritos ensordecedores que daban las personas al ver a sus familiares heridos .

Rachel: No nos darán razón Luna, están muy dolidos.

Luna: Ya se pero no pierdo mucho con preguntar –dijo caminando hacia un grupo de jóvenes . Al llegar , Rachel puede reconocer a Darancas , la chica que beso a Garfield . Luna: mmmm hola ¿conocen donde queda la universidad Sila vlasti?

Chico:uf , olvídate , esa universidad esta rodeada de asesinos .

Rachel: Da igual .¿donde está? Darancas: Acabo de escapar de allí , casi me asesinan . solo caminen de frente , es el lugar más grande que hay por aquí.

Luna: ¿Conoces a Yelsid Stoessel?

Darancas: oh , mi querida Luna , al fin nos conocemos eh –dijo fingiendo cariño.

Luna: Muéstrame tu brazo-dijo intentando quitarle su chaqueta de cuero.

Darancas:¿pero porque cariño?-dijo evitando que la alcance con agiles movimientos.

Rachel: Joder , ya dinos donde coño tienen a nuestros amigos. La peli violeta camino rápido al lado de la ojiazul y la tomo del cuello asfixiándola.

Darancas: cof ..cof , suéltame gilipollas , cof …cof Todos están vivos pero no están cof bien ninguno cof. Rachel la soltó y corrió junto a Luna a la universidad , en el camino vieron escenas realmente escalofriantes , sangre en abundancia y en el suelo partes de cuerpos ya en descomposición . Luna: aquí es -dijo al estar al frente de una gran casona que ocupaba 1 calle completa. Vieron como Darancas llegaba en una motocicleta y reunía a muchas personas con armas mortales . Luna y Rachel se agacharon escondiéndose tras unas plantas del jardín y observaron atentas la escena . Por las escaleras bajo un hombre de unos 40 y tantos años , con piel blanca y grandes ojos ,vestido también de cuero y paseaba una afilada cuchilla ya manchada de sangre.

Rachel: Luna tranquilízate –dijo viendo a la pequeña llorar desesperadamente.

Luna: El es el que me hacia esas cosas horribles , pero ahora que le veo el rostro ,… shif shif-dijo no pudiendo continuar por el llanto.

Rachel: Ya shhh , ¿quieres que nos maten?-dijo en un susurro . Mientras tanto el señor le había dado el encuentro a Darancas y se habían comenzado a ¿golpear mutuamente?

Luna: Son pareja ellos dos ahora, shif.

Rachel: y se aman mucho ¿verdad?

Luna: el es un sádico, adicto al sufrimiento de otras personas y a ella parece que también le gusta esa clase de cosas , es su manera de mostrar afecto entre ellos-dijo frotándose sus ojos para calmar de llorar .

Rachel: ah ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Luna: porque al verle es rostro recordé porque no podía escapar fácilmente , él es mi verdadero padre y tiene a mi hermanita Rachel.

Rachel: ¿qué?

CON GARFIELD Y DICK

: Corrieron hacia la entrada de la enorme casona y con sigilo lograron ingresar. Habian preguntado a una persona mientras escapaba y no dudaron en fiarse de ella . Ahora se encontraban en una casona oscura reinaba en silencio pero aun se sentía presencias de otras personas dentro . Todo era azul o negro , las cerámicas impecables y el lugar era muy sombrio, habían tantas habitaciones y salones . Dick: Escóndete-le susurro a su amigo antes de jalarlo al ver a una persona con un arma entrar. Garfield: Gracias viejo , te debo una. Escucharon sollozos ahogados en una habitación y con cuidado lograron ingresar a ella . Al hacerlo vieron a una chica con dos tiernos moñitos , pequeña , muy parecida a Luna. Dick: Amiga , se que no es un buen momento pero de casualidad sabes algo de todo este lio.

Chica:¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

Garfield: wou , tranquila ¿Cómo se llama?

Chica: Luna , Luna Deliduare.

Dick: ¿es una chica con enormes ojos negros?

Chica:¿con aspecto de niña?

Garfield: si es ella. Un momento eres su hermana .

Chica: hermana , gemela –dijo al fin levantando más su rostro y dejando ver su gran parecido al aspecto tierno de Luna , solo que tiene el cabello hasta la cadera.

Dick: ow , si que tenemos sorpresas eh . ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Chica: Melanie , por favor salgan de acá , luego les contare , ¡por favor de prisa!. Cuando la chica da el aviso ya es demasiado tarde , ya se encontraban rodeados por muchas personas vestidas de cuero y con miradas sádicas . Un hombre mayor cogió del cabello a Melanie quien desesperada empieza a llorar .

Señor: Eres igual que tu madre , idiota ¿te crees muy lista ,no? –dijo arrojándola al suelo y fijando la mirada en Dick y Garfield que lo miraban con odio .

Señor: ¿con quien vinieron? ¡RESPONDANME!

Dick: Solos , los demás no quisieron venir .

Señor:¿saben? Hicieron muy mal en no quedarse con ellos , me imagino que querrán ver a sus amigos ¿no?. ¡Darancas , trae a nuestros invitados!

La chica apareció con tres chicos con sus rostros tapados , uno a uno les fue quitando la manta, primero Abby , Yelsid y Víctor , los dos últimos estaban ya agonizando .

Dick: Malditos . Pagaran por esto .

Señor: hay que tristeza , ya no podrán salir de aquí , al menos ya no con vida .¡alístense todos para hacer un viaje!, hay que llevarlos a un lugar muy alejado , ya se esta notando nuestra presencia .

Todos: si ,señor.

Entre ellos se pudo ver a dos rostros ya conocidos Darío y Speedy también formando parte de aquella gran pandilla pero aun hay cosas que aclarar y más sorpresas por conocer. Alguien debe morir en esta guerra como parte de ella .

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS CHICAS , SI NO ENTRO A MI CORREO NO LOS PUEDO VER , NO SÉ POR QUE A MI NO ME APARECEN EN FANFICTION . ¿QUÉ TAL CHICAS ? ¿QUE DICEN VOY MEJORANDO O VOY EMPEORANDO? XD . BUENO MIS CHICAS LES ENVIO MUCHOS BESOS , HASTA LA PROXIMA


	13. Chapter 13 Encuentros

POV LUNA:

Rachel: Joder Luna aun no salen de allí ¿y si les ha pasado algo?-dijo paseando de un lugar a otro en el jardín.

Luna: No podemos entrar así por que si , empeoraríamos las cosas .

Rachel: Parece que se están acercando , agáchate-dijo corriendo tras unos grandes árboles siendo seguida de Luna .

La enorme puerta se abrió dejando ver a un gran número de personas armados hasta en los dientes dispuestos a hacer desaparecer hasta a toda esa ciudad detrás venia Darancas junto al padre de Luna .

Rachel: ¿Recuerdas el nombre de tu padre?-pregunto curiosa en un susurro.

Luna: Hadrio,mi madre nos abandono por la forma de ser de mi padre-dijo triste . Mientras tanto observaban como el padre de Luna traía un gran auto y lo encendía, al poco rato grito que le trajesen a sus ´´invitados´´.

Primero salió una joven llorosa , de cabello negro lacio y enormes ojos . Al ver esto Luna se hacho a llorar de la emoción de ver a su hermana y de tristeza por verla sufrir . Esta chica fue seguida de Dick y Garfield que trataban con forcejeos liberarse de los hombres que se los llevaban. Finalmente salieron Abby , Yelsid y Víctor . Pareciera que los tres se llevaron la peor parte puesto que ni siquiera ya eran capaces de caminar.

Rachel: se los van a llevar-dijo intentando salir pero fue retenida por Luna.

Luna: No vayas , somos su única esperanza para salvarlos. ¿crees que si nos ven no nos atrapen?.

Ambas se fijaron que sus tres últimos amigos estaban siendo llevados por personas muy conocidas para ellas. Rachel: Darío … Speedy . No puedo creer que sean tan crueles-dijo al lograr observar detenidamente sus rostros . Luna: Los seguiremos ,solo hay que esperar que se vayan.

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO , DENTRO DEL AUTO.

Darancas les inyectaba algo para lograr que se duerman y para que no descubran al lugar a donde llevaban a cada uno.

Darancas: Hadrio. Ya los tenemos ¿qué esperas para matarlos?.

Hadrio: Falta atrapar a mi querida hija , además tenemos que jugar con ellos un poco. Por tu bien asegúrate de que ninguno esté consiente-dijo mientras manejaba a toda velocidad .

Darancas: Al fin podre tener mi venganza. ¿Me permites después un rato a solas con Yelsid?

Hadrio: ¿ya le vas a decir?

Darancas : Claro , ya quiero ver que pasa –dijo jugando con su cabello .

Hadrio: Yo me encargare de los demás , le dejare a Darío y a Speedy algunos para que se diviertan un poco también

. Darancas:¿Donde piensas buscar a tu hija?. Hadrio: Por sus amigos , no tardara en llegar . Es muy sensible , la muy estúpida, salió igual que su madre .

FUERA DEL AUTO:

Dos chicas gritaban a no más poder al conducto que se diera prisa a seguir a aquel auto , iba tan veloz que casi era imposible .

Rachel: Joder ya va más de 4 veces que casi lo perdemos –dijo con una mirada de desesperación al ver que no paraban.

Luna: No nos desesperes Rachel-dijo dando empujones al asiento del conductor para que se apresurara.

Entre paros y grandes sobresaltos. Al fin el auto se detuvo frente a un gran edificio de más de 20 pisos . Bajaron del auto con cuidado de no ser descubiertas y le pagaron al conductor que estaba realmente agotado , esperaron en una esquina que bajaran todos para atacar pero notaron algo.

Luna: Mierda , vamos a necesitar demasiada ayuda o demasiada suerte –dijo al ver llegar a más de 40 hombres que trabajaban para su padre.

Rachel: Genial, ahora el auto ha vuelto a moverse.

Luna:¿cómo? Pero al caso los van a dejar en distintos sitios .

Rachel: Según parece , hay que tratar de acercarnos para ver quienes se quedaron en esa casona.

Luna: ¿odias tu vida verdad? –dijo con miedo a ser descubierta.

Rachel la ignoro y camino con cuidado tratando de que no la vean y al fin lo consiguió , logro acercarse a la entrada y no desaprovecho el momento para entrar . Luna: ¡Rachel! , estas loca , regresa si no, no podremos ayudarlos a salir . Desobedeciendo Rachel ingreso por completo al enorme lugar ,era oscuro totalmente no se escuchaba y no se veía nada a pesar de ser de día aun.

Darancas: Me quedare aquí necesito arreglar este asunto.

Handrio:Como quieras . Ambos venían a su dirección pero como era tan oscuro no la podían ver así que saco sus esperanzas de ello , al abrir la puerta entraría luz y seria descubierta pero haría hasta lo imposible para que no sea así. La pareja paso por su lado , aguardo la respiración y se puso lo más junta a la pared.

Darancas: que te vaya bien y no olvides no matar a nadie hasta que estén juntos todos.

Rachel sonrió , era un punto a su favor tendrían un poco de tiempo , pero cada segundo que pasaba significaba el bien o el mal para todos ellos , decidió caminar lentamente hacia algún lugar pero temía chocarse con algo o con alguien. Vio una luz, Hadrio ya se había ido y al abrirse la puerta pudo ver a su alrededor muchos pasillos pero no había rastros de sus amigos , seguiría a Darancas , era riesgoso pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Al sentir que pasaba por su lado , a paso lento la siguió con sigilo tratando de escuchar correctamente la dirección de sus pasos . Se detuvo y abrió una puerta , temio lo peor pero solo atino a seguirla nuevamente, con suerte logro pasar pero para su mala suerte la chica prendio una luz y en ese momento no supo que hacer y se escondió atrás de un gran armario rezando por no haber sido descubierta , al confirmarlo se alivio y observo mejor como el ex novio de Luna estaba totalmente inconsciente y atado a una gran máquina que daba mal aspecto. Darancas le levanto el rostro y el chico reacciono de inmediato .

Yelsid: ¿Quién eres?-dijo con voz ronca y débil.

Darancas:¿no me reconoces? , me viste una vez en tu antigua escuela cuando me avisaste del campamento ¿recuerdas lo que sentiste?¿no me parecí conocida?.

Yelsid: si… pero no te recuerdo por completo. La ojiazul se saco su cabello falso y sus lentes de contacto . El rostro de Yelsid era todo un poema

. Darancas: Hola cariño , cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Yelsid: No eso no es posible , tu no eres Casandra.

GRACIAS CHICAS , ESTO YA SE ESTA ACERCANDO AL FINAL Y EL EPILOGO LO PUBLICARE EL 24 DE DICIEMBRE A LAS 6 PM , ES UN BUEN DÍA PARA DESPEDIRME DE MI PRIMER FIC . ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ASÍ COMO A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO , MIL GRACIAS HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	14. Chapter 14 Escape

Casandra: si cariño, si lo soy. Pero ya no volverás a lastimarme.

Yelsid:¿qué? ¿Cuándo te he hecho daño? desde que desapareciste no había día que no te echara de menos y ahora resulta que estas viva pero siento que ya no eres tu del todo.

Casandra: Si claro. ¿Al caso crees que no recuerdo cuanto me maltratabas?.

Yelsid: y dale con lo mismo, yo jamás te he hecho daño ¿qué te ha ocurrido? ¿en que te has convertido?.

Casandra: Me hicieron algo y después no sé nada …hasta que mi tío me encontró y me hizo recordar todo lo que tu me hacías y ahora tu y tus amigos pagaran por esto.

Yelsid:Ya no te entiendo nada, mira te dire la verdad. Yo era tu novio , éramos muy felices y por ultima vez jamás te he hecho daño . Desapareciste y nos mintieron para que les demos dinero pero aunque cedimos , solo mandaron tu cuerpo ,o eso creíamos , hasta ahora que apareces pero yo ya no te veo igual que antes , eras tan pura y tierna. Y mira como nos tienes en este momento.

Casandra: No , eres un mentiroso . Jamás fuimos felices .¡Deja de confundirme! –alcanzo a decir antes de salir tirando la puerta con fuerza.

Segundos después aparece Handrio con una sonrisa malévola.

Handrio: Hola gusto de conocerte , he sabido que me he vuelto suegro gracias a ti.

Yelsid: Y según usted ¿con quien estoy yo?.

Handrio: Con mi hija Luna , el mundo es muy pequeño querido , ¿podrás creer que ahora Casandra es mi prometida?. Yelsid:¿le borraste la memoria verdad?.

Handrio: que inteligente , si fue eso lo que le hice . Luego de jugar un poco con ella claro , le inyecte lo mismo que a Luna la hizo que no recordar nada . Y después le invente una patética historia donde tu eras el villano y el resto es cuestión de costumbre . Ya no es la misma , querido . Es una mujer sádica , la peor que haya conocido . Es la chica perfecta para mi . Yelsid: pues les doy mi bendición pero no sé que pintamos aquí nosotros ¿me podrías explicar?.

Handrio: solo son mis juguetes nuevos , y además tengo que recuperar a mi hija ¡ME PERTENECE! Y no voy a permitir que nadie me la quite , nadie. El hombre camina hacia la salida con un gesto de enfado y desesperacíon.

-:auch , al fin se fue .

Yelsid: Rachel , que bueno que estas aquí .

Rachel: Si creo que necesitare con quiropráctico –dijo parándose de detrás del armario con dificultad. Vámonos.

Yelsid: ¿crees que tengo súper fuerza como para llevarme esta porquería conmigo?-dijo señalando al aparato que lo tenia sujetado.

Rachel: oh oh , eso va ser un problema , no sé como se maneje-dice viendo muchos botones del aparato y decide presionar uno.

Yelsid: aaahh ¡Rachel!-dijo al recibir una descarga eléctrica.

Rachel: Lo siento –presiona otro botón.

Yelsid:¡Rachel! -grito al estar apunto de ser aplastado por la gran maquina que se venia abajo.

Rachel: jeje , ese no tampoco era -presiono otro y hizo que el aparato volviera a su posición normal.

La peli violeta intento volver a presionar otro.

Yelsid: Ya no sigas Rachel.

Rachel: Pero es el ultimo que falta .

Casandra: pues ya no vivirás para para comprobarlo –dijo entrando en la habitación nuevamente de improviso.

Rachel retrocedió al ver que tenia un especie de botón en la mano que alertaría a los demás y seria el final.

Yelsid: Rachel presiona el ultimo botón que te faltaba.

Rachel se acerco disimuladamente pero Casandra la agarro de las manos , La peli violeta la pateo en las piernas haciendo que cayera pero la ojiazul no la solto en ningún momento por lo contrario empezó a arañarle el rostro a Rachel quien trato de derrumbarla nuevamente utilizando su propio peso.

Yelsid: Rachel desátame , toca ese bendito botón.

La pelivioleta logro al fin tumbar a la ojiazul quien trataba nuevamente de pararse , esta vez Rachel fue rápida y toco el botón liberando a su amigo.

Yelsid: ¿recuerdas que solíamos jugar a derrotar al otro , querida Casandra?.

Casandra se quedo estatica y el chico aprovecho el momento para hacerla desmayar tocándole una parte de su cuello sin hacerle daño.

Rachel: Wao , creo que no vuelvo a quedarme sola contigo.

Yelsid: Dick y a Garfield están al frente , vigilare que no despierte rápido , ve por ellos. Rachel corre hasta la salida y escuchando atentamente logra saber que nadie esta cerca . Cuando esta frente la puerta trata de abrirla sin hacer el menor ruido , al hacerlo encontró a sus dos amigos delirando .

Rachel: ou chicos , resistan un poco más , ya vamos a salir . Todo va estar a bien. Sin dudar presiona el ultimo botón de cada uno de sus aparatos que los mantienen atados y logra liberarlos. Apenas y consiguen ponerse de pie pero los ayuda y salen de esa habitación lo más pronto posible… En ese momento frente esa habitación , el peli castaño intenta averiguar como esto llego a ese punto , Rachel ahora buscaba a sus amigo y de Víctor y Abby aun no sabia nada.

Ahora Casandra , su primer amor ha vuelto y esta seguro de que puede volver por completo a lo que era pero por ahora no ve la forma de poder hacerlo. Siente que una mano se posa en su hombro y le causa un respigo.

Yelsid:¿porqué siempre llegas en un momento inoportuno?-le pregunta a la chica que lo mira con curiosidad y con tristeza.

Luna: No lo sé, ¿Rachel esta bien? , decidí entrar yo también , era demasiado tiempo ya .

Yelsid: Si , esta con los chicos ahora vuelve.

Luna: ¿ella es tu nueva novia?

Yelsid: mmm Luna te presento a Casandra.

Luna:¿Cómo?.

Rachel en ese momento llega y les hace una seña de que es hora de salir . Los 5 caminan con cuidado hacia la salida que parece estar muy lejana.

Rachel: chicos yo recuerdo que Casandra hizo muchas vueltas y cruzo a cada puedo recordarlo .

Luna: creo que yo si , conozco este lugar , tómense de la mano . Todos obedecieron y le dieron la razón a Rachel , volteaban hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha muchas veces , era un camino complicado.

Dick: Chicos …no creo que …soporte más.

Luna: si , mira esa luz , ya estamos cerca.

Garfield: es …encerio yo tampoco… puedo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo pero no lograban poder saber si estaban bien ya que no podían verlos. Ya estaban frente la puerta , fue difícil llegar cargando a sus dos compañeros. Rachel: Esperen un segundo, vigilare que no hay nadie cerca-dijo asomándose a la salida con cuidado.

Luna:¿y? ¿Viste algo?-susurro impaciente.

Rachel: Hay muchos vigilantes, tendremos que trabajar en equipo para despistarlos. Yelsid: Esta bien, pero ¿qué hago con ellos?-dijo señalando a sus dos amigos inconcientes.

Luna: Ayúdalos a salir, nosotras los entretenemos.

Rach , a la cuenta de tres ¿ok?.

Rachel: okey , 1…

Luna: 2…

Rachel: y tres.

Ambas corren junto los vigilantes que tratan de atraparlas al darse cuenta de sus presencias. Luna corre hacia la derecha y su juguetea un poco dando vueltas para despistarlos mientras Rachel trata de correr hacia la izquierda tratando de ir lo más rápido posible . Recorrieron así 5 veces la misma esquina hasta que vieron que sus demás amigos ya estaban esperándolas en un auto. La pequeña pelinegra corre hacia ellos pero es rodeada por 6 vigilantes a pocos centímetros de llegar.

Luna: u , chicos ayúdenme-dijo triste al verse rodeada.

Rachel y Yelsid vienen a su ayuda , Rachel da patadas a cualquiera que se le presente mientras Yelsid golpea en la cabeza a varios para dejarlos inconscientes . Pero van llegando cada vez más y los tres ya están cansados , Luna se agacha y entre la gente al fin logra escapar , los otros dos terminan imitándola y logran subir al auto a duras penas pero casi no se les permite avanzar , la situación iba empeorando , estaban ahora con armas de fuego.

Rachel: ¡AVANZA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-le grita a Yelsid pero nota su ausencia.

Rachel: ahora a donde co$o se metió-dijo tomando el puesto de conductor.

Luna:¡Ha regresado!-dijo viendo a su amigo tratando de entrar a la enorme casona. Rachel: ¿Pero que diablos le pasa? –dijo arrancando el auto al ver que estaban a punto de dispararles.

Luna: Creo que fue por Casandra.

Rachel: Esta demente , al fin creo que hicieran buena pareja.

Al fin estaban logrando escapar pero empezaron a disparar al auto. Luna se acurruco al asiento del auto pero Rachel no podía hacerlo.

Luna:Rach….-dijo con voz sollozante.

Rachel:¿Qué pito quieres? –dijo enfadada.

Luna: Se están muriendo .-dijo llorando y señalando a Dick y a Garfield.

Rachel:¿QUÉ? Déjame ver –dijo acercándose a sus dos amigos pero al fin y al cabo solo logo comprobar lo que Luna le había dicho.


	15. Chapter 15 HOSPITAL

**Luna: Rachel , al hospital ¡ahora!-dijo zarandeando a su amiga.**

 **Rachel: Esta bien-dijo pisando el acelerador con la máxima fuerza.**

 **Pasándose varias luces rojas y ganándose uno que otro insulto llegaron al enorme y blanco hospital.**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASONA:** **El peli castaño intentaba una y otra vez llegar a la habitación donde habían estado. Pero por más que lo intentaba no lo podía recodar el camino hasta que choco con alguien.**

 **-:auch ¿Quién eres?-dijo una tierna voz de una chica.**

 **Yelsid: ¿Luna?-pregunto por el parecido a su voz.**

 **-:Soy Melanie , Luna es mi hermana . Llévame con ella por favor-dijo con voz suplicante.**

 **Yelsid: No lo sé , se acaba de ir . Ella está a salvo ahora, tú eres la que debes escapar.**

 **Melanie: Un segundo –dijo acercándose a interruptor de luz.**

 **Una chica de estura pequeña y delgada apareció frente a él, idéntica a Luna pero con su cabello a la altura de la cintura.**

 **Yelsid: Eres su gemela, ahora entiendo mejor –dijo recordando algo del pasado viendo una cicatriz en el cuello de la chica.**

 **Melanie:¿disculpa?-dijo curiosa.**

 **Yelsid:Olvidalo, indícame donde esta Casandra por favor.**

 **Melanie:¿Cómo sabes su verdadero nombre?.**

 **Yelsid: Larga historia , luego si tenemos tiempo te la contare .**

 **Sin decir nada más la chica empieza a caminar , el peli castaño nota que aunque su parecido físico es tan parecido su forma de ser no lo es . Melanie es seria y tiene una mirada temerosa, nada parecido a Luna que es muy juguetona y tiene una mirada muy dulce.** **Llegaron a la habitación y aun Casandra estaba inconsciente en el suelo pero al escuchar ruidos se levanto de un sobresalto.**

 **Melanie: Bueno , toda tuya . Ahora los dejare solos.**

 **Yelsid: Gracias, espero que te reencuentres pronto con tu hermana.**

 **Casandra ya estaba a la defensiva esperando el momento para atacar pero Yelsid la cogió de los brazos para evitar que lo lastimara y saco de su bolsillo un collar en forma de un corazón por la mitad.**

 **Yelsid:¿Lo recuerdas?. Sé que nunca se te olvidara ese momento-dijo mostrándosela.**

 **La oji azul la tomo con cuidado y la miro como sabiendo que esa medalla formaba parte de su vida pero era frustrante no poder recordar nada.** **De repente escasas imágenes borrosas de dos niños de 6 años jugando a casarse en una veian muy tiernos ella con un vestido blanco y un gran velo y el niño con esmoquin negro entregándole aquella medalla y prometiéndole que eso se haría realidad.** **Casandra volvió a la realidad , había recordado algo pero su corazón ahora duro no le permitía creerlo pero ¿y si fuera verdad?.**

 **Casandra: No se de lo que me estas hablando-dijo devolviéndosela.**

 **Yelsid: Claro que si lo sabes, solo quiero que vuelvas Casandra.**

 **Casandra: Aquí estoy y es lo que soy , lo lamento y ahora hazme el favor de irte.**

 **Yelsid: Esta bien pero recuerda que si decides cambiar tu familia y yo te estaremos esperando.**

 **Casandra: ¡vete ya! Antes de que vuelva Handrio.**

 **El peli castaño salió de aquella habitación sabiendo que aun había un poco de la antigua Casandra en la mujer que estaba ahora en vez de ella.**

 **CON LUNA Y RACHEL:** **Estaban en la sala de espera ambas con el rostro bañado de lagrimas recordando lo que el doctor les había dicho hace dos horas.**

 **Flash back:**

 **Ambas entraron al hospital cargando a sus amigos , una enfermera rubia las recibió trayendo con ella dos camillas.**

 **Enfermera:¿todos son menores de edad?.** **Las dos chicas asintieron desesperadas.**

 **El doctor apareció de inmediato y les tomo el pulso.**

 **Doctor:Es de más , si los llegamos a salvar solo vivirán por muy poco tiempo horas o por lo máximo 2 semanas . Lo lamento demasiado.**

 **Las dos chicas no pudieron retener las lagrimas pero trataron de ser fuertes por sus amigos.**

 **Rachel: No importa haga lo que tenga que hacer- dijo tratando de aparentar fortaleza.** **En seguida el doctor se los llevo junto a la enfermera . Ambas no tuvieron nada más que hacer que esperar por largo tiempo.**

 **FIN DE FLASBACK**

 **Ahora se encontraban sentadas en el suelo del hospital tratando de mantener la calma posible.**

 **Doctor: ¿Familiares de Dick Grayson y Garfield Logan?.**

 **Luna: si , somos nosotras .**

 **Doctor: Les pediría que si desean se retiren , sus estados son muy delicados y tenemos que mantenerlos aquí durante 3 días.**

 **Rachel: está bien, manténganos informadas de todo le dejo mi número de celular.**

 **Luna: pero Rach no podemos irnos…**

 **Rachel: Tenemos que ver a Víctor y a Abby . Ellos ya están a salvo aquí.**

 **Luna: okey Rachel –dijo bajando la cabeza, triste por dejar a sus amigos.** **Ambas se despidieron del doctor y caminaron de regreso a la casona para saber a donde estaban sus otros amigos…**

HOLA CHICAS (OS) AQUI ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. GRACIAS PINK-HOSHI , YA TENGO PENSADO MÁS O MENOS DE QUE VA A TRATAR MI OTRO FIC Y CLARO QUE LO VOY A HACER EN CARTOONS , ESPERO QUE ME SIGAS APOYANDO Y QUE SEAMOS AMIGAS SI ASI LO DESEAS, UN BESO AMIGA . CHICAS TENGO UN LIGERO PROBLEMITA NO SÉ SI TERMINAR MI FIC MAÑANA PORQUE PREFIERO EXTENDERLO UN POCO MÁS NO SÉ LO QUE QUIERAN USTEDES QUISIERA CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS QUE ME CONTESTEN LO MÁS PRONTO PORQUE SI NO ,NO ME ALCANZARIA EL TIEMPO PARA PODER TERMINARLO . LUEGO NOS LEEMOS BYE.


	16. Chapter 16

Llegaron a la enorme casona jadeando cansadas pero procurando esconderse de los vigilantes . Esta vez tuvieron suerte y el auto de Handrio estaba a punto de partir a donde de seguro estaban sus otros amigos.

Luna: oh por dios –dijo tapándose la cara emocionada y alzando un poco su mano llamando la atención de dos personas.

Rachel: pero ¿Qué haces niña?.

Luna: mi hermanita –dijo señalando a la chica junto al peli castaño que intentaban escapar.

Los dos últimos se fijaron de la presencia de sus amigas y fueron a su alcance

. Melanie:oh dios, Luna. A pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas –dijo acercándose emocionada a su hermana.

Luna: hermanita , me has hecho mucha falta , nunca vuelvas a dejarme sola –dijo no pudiendo contener las lagrimas de la emoción al abrazar a su gemela.

Rachel y Yelsid las miraban conmovidos por la escena que daban las dos chicas.

Rachel:¿Por qué regresaste?-le pregunto al chico.

Yelsid: Tenia que recuperar parte de alguien

. Rachel: ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Yelsid: aparte de esta si .

Rachel: ¿amas a Luna o a Casandra?

Yelsid: mmm Luna ya tiene otro amor y Casandra tiene que resolver muchas cosas aun para volver a ser ella asi que no podría responder con seguridad.y tu ¿amas a Garfield?.

Rachel: Si pero creo que el ya no me ama a mi , además ahora él esta muy grave y no puedo apoyarlo porque simplemente no puedo.

En ese momento las gemelas llaman su atención de ambos y les hacen señas de seguir a Casandra que va sola.

Rachel:¿qué ocurre?-dice en un susurro para que no note su presencia.

Melanie: Ella va al encuentro de tus amigos , no van hacerles daño , o al menos no mucho hasta que se den cuenta que no estamos con ellos.

Yelsid:¿Cómo sabes todo eso?.

Melanie: Los conozco, ya he vivido lo suficiente con ellos como para saber lo que planean.

. Luna: Pero, aun no saben que ya no estamos en la casona.

Melanie: Aun los guardias no se atreven a decirles a Handrio , temen su reacción. No saben que tu estas aquí ya que eres la única que falta para que les den fin a todos.

Luna: creo que conozco a donde están nuestros amigos , esta a unas cuadras de aca , es casi un callejón y al fondo hay una puerta de entrada así nunca lo descubren , vamos .

Los 4 caminan siendo dirigidos por Luna, al llegar observan a un oscuro callejón que parece muy profundo.

Rachel: Chicos no veo nada –susurro al pasar por el callejón.

-:Hola amigos –dijo una voz tosca frente a ellos.

Luna: auch , me duele mucho-dijo sollozando.

Melanie: caminen muy despacio por favor –susurro temerosa.

Se escucho el sonido de una sierra

. Rachel: ¡aaaaaaahhhhhh!-grito desesperada.

Las luces se encendieron y vieron la horrible imagen de Luna y Rachel dando alaridos lastimadas.

Al fondo se veía a una chica rubia con traje de enfermera sosteniendo a Dick y a a Handrio y Casandra que sonreían sádicamente al ver a sus victimas… Handrio: Vaya que sorpresa, mis dos hijas tratando de vencerme –dijo acercándose a Melanie con la sierra en la mano.

Casandra: Todos están reunidos , ahora ha llegado el momento. Que comience la diversión…

HOLA CHICAS SIENTO MUCHO EL CAPITULO CORTO PERO PROMETO QUE MAÑANA TRATARE DE COMPENSARLO , GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICAS Y POR LOS REVIEWS ESPERO QUE TODAS HAYAN PASADO UNA LINDA NAVIDAD . BUENO YO NO LA PUDE PASAR COMO QUERIA PERO ME DIVERTI CON MIS FAMILIARES . NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA CHICAS BUENAS NOCHES , LAS QUIERO MUCHO . ESPERO SUS REVIEWS . BESOS.


	17. Chapter 17 RECUERDOS

_**Las luces se apagan y por varios instantes no se oye nada más que pisadas desesperadas que trataban de buscar la salida.**_

 _ **Melanie:¿ya despertaron?.**_

 _ **Yelsid:creo que no, joder ¿esto es agua?.- dijo palpando el agua por encima de su cintura.**_

 _ **Luna: mmmm ¿Dónde estoy?.**_

 _ **Melanie:¿hermanita? ¡estas bien!-dijo tratando de ver donde estaba.**_

 _ **Rachel:¿Por qué huele mal aquí?-es lo primero que dice al despertar.**_

 _ **Luna: Creo que nos han echado a un desagüe. Es asqueroso.**_

 _ **Yelsid: oh dios mío , creo que estoy tocando a alguien en el agua pero no creo que esté bien.**_

 _ **Melanie: Si yo también tengo la sensación de que me he chocado con varias personas pero no parece ser nada.**_

 _ **Todos estaban cansados y ninguno se atrevería a decir que se encontraba bien en esos momentos.**_

 _ **-:¿MMMMM?.**_

 _ **Rachel:¿Garfield? ¿Dick?.**_

 _ **Dick: aquí estamos, la enfermera nos trajo del hospital.**_

 _ **Luna: hay dios mío , lo tenía todo planeado y hemos caído como ellos lo querían. ¿Dónde están Víctor y Abby?.**_

 _ **Nadie responde , no saben nada de ellos desde mucho tiempo y ya casi han perdido todas las esperanzas . Todos en ese momento tienen el mismo pensamiento :este es el final.**_

 _ **Melanie: Yo ya sé donde estamos pero prefiero no decirlo.**_

 _ **Rachel: Hazlo , ¿qué más puede ser peor?**_ _**Son interrumpidos por un gran sonido que parece ser una puerta vieja abriéndose , todos ahora pueden mirar a su alrededor.**_

 _ **-INICIO DE ESCENA FUERTE (SI ERES SENSIBLE NO LEAS ESTO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE AVISO)-**_

 _ **y enseguida se oye gritos desgarradores de pánico , asco y tristeza.**_

 _ **Estaban alrededor de las inocentes victimas de las personas que parecen no serlo**_

 _ **.**_ _**Todos son incapaces de no derrumbarse ante la tan horripilante escena pero saben que lo peor aun esta en camino , vieron la figura de un hombre que los miraba con una sonrisa malévola mientras planeaba las crueldades que tenia para ellos…**_ _**Se miraron aterrados cuando notaron que los dirigía a diferentes habitaciones fuera de ese lugar.**_

 _ **La primera fue Rachel que fue ingresada a la fuerza a una enorme maquina que al instante empezó a echar agua y esta se fue llenando poco a poco.**_ _**Lo mismo paso con Dick y Garfield.**_

 _ **Todos los demás corrieron otra suerte , fueron encerrados en las mismas cabinas pero esta vez con agua helada.**_

 _ **Al pasar 30 minutos casi se había llenado la mitad y la angustia ya se hacia presente.**_ _**Les dolía el pecho , si no salían pronto terminarían ahogándose o con una pulmonía.**_ _**Desde afuera Handrio los miraba divertido y se burlaba de su estado imitando a cada uno.**_

 _ **Paso otros 30 minutos y trataban de una y otra forma estirarse para coger aire.**_

 _ **Sorpresivamente Casandra apareció y fue sacando a de uno a uno del aparato , al salir tosían aliviados de seguir con vida.**_

 _ **Handrio: Acabemos con esto de una vez, ¿quieres jugar un poco con ellos?-le pregunta a la oji azul .**_

 _ **Casandra: Por supuesto será un placer , acompáñenme.**_

 _ **Todos se negaron pero Handrio les señalo el aparato con agua en forma de amenaza y no tuvieron otra opción.**_

 _ **Ingresaron a una habitación con poca luz , parecía una película de terror pero sin fantasmas , desde ahora entenderían que el hombre daña más estando vivo que muerto.**_

 _ **La oji azul empezó a contar relatos escalofriantes de las formas en que ellos se divertían y daba amenazas de lo que les haría mientras eran atados .**_ _**Lo más extraño es que parecía divertirse mientras lo hacia y hacia muecas de satisfacción y orgullo propio.**_

 _ **Después de una hora la chica saco dos bombas y en ese momento supieron que ese era la última vez que se veían y sonrieron tristemente.**_

 _ **Casandra: Que lindos, me despido de ustedes chicos-dijo fingiendo llorar de forma burlona.**_

 _ **.**_ _**Yelsid: ¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo Barbie?.**_

 _ **Casandra:¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo mirándolo amenazante.**_

 _ **Yelsid: Te llamaba así ¿lo recuerdas?, desde que vi tu habitación llena de muñecas.**_

 _ **La oji azul lo miro con expresión extraña y vio nuevamente la medalla que tenia en su pecho.**_ _**Las imágenes borrosas empezaron a tomar vidas , sus padres , la forma que fue secuestrada por Handrio y a su novio.**_

 _ **Casandra: Yelsid, lo siento tanto-dijo corriendo a abrazarlo mientras sollozaba arrepentida.**_

 _ **Yelsid: No te preocupes , aun no es tan tarde.**_

 _ **Luna los miraba de lejos con lagrimas en los ojos , lo había perdido y para siempre .**_

 _ **Rachel lo noto y le acaricio la cabeza**_

 _ **.**_ _**Casandra: Tengo un plan , llamen la atención de todos los vigilantes , yo me encargare del resto.**_

 _ **Garfield: lo hare solo , vean la forma de escapar ustedes.**_

 _ **Rachel:¿Garfield?.**_

 _ **Garfield: mmm .¿qu…- fue interrumpido por el beso que le dio Rachel el los labios.**_

 _ **Rachel: Siento mucho lo de antes, ten mucho cuidado.**_ _**Garfield asintió y le acaricio la mejilla . Dick deseaba estar con Korina estos momentos la echaba de menos y también a sus dos hijos.**_

 _ **Todos se separaron a seguir el plan de su ahora amiga , algunos aun no terminaban de confiar en ella** …_

 _GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. PINK-HOSHI , CON SUERTE SOBREVIVI , AHORA FALTA EL 31 XD ¿QUE TAL LA PASATE TU? . GUEST GRACIAS POR EL HALAGO Y ESPERO QUE TU TAMBIEN PASES UNAS FELICES FIESTAS Y SI VOY A HACER MÁS FICS DALO POR HECHO , BESOS A TI TAMBIEN._

 _DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA Y SI LAS ASUSTE EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL CAP , BUENO YO LA ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO Y MI GATITO ENTRO A TOCARME LA ESPALDA , YA SE IMAGINAN EL SUSTO QUE ME DIO -.- , LUEGO NOS LEEMOS . BUENAS TARDES Y BUENAS NOCHES , QUE SUEÑEN CON LO MÁS LINDO DEL MUNDO ._


	18. Chapter 18 FINAL Y PROLOGO

La oji azul saco de una habitación 10 bombas más, las más fuertes que tenían en ese lugar.

Espero que todo se haya realizado conforme quería , cualquier detalle podría ocasionar sus muertes

. Rachel la más silensiosa llego de vigilar que Handrio esté en el mismo lugar, Garfield y Luna , siendo los más menores y con mayor energía corrian siendo perseguidos por más de 50 vigilantes que ya estaban cansados de la maratón que le habían hecho dar y Yelsid junto a Melanie siendo muy cuidadosos les sacaban las armas de fuego a los vigilantes para que no lastimen a sus amigos.

En otra habitación ,Handrio comenzaba a llamarle la atención la demora de Casandra y el ruido proveniente de afuera. A la oji azul esto no se le paso y les hizo señas para decirles que se dieran prisa en hacer su trabajo y al fin terminaron por hacer que todos los vigilantes entren a la casona junto a sus amigos.

Rachel: Esta todo hecho-dijo viendo en el balcón que ya habían ingresado.

Casandra: Bien ahora solo deben saltar por la ventana y huir , vete con ellos . yo debo instalar las bombas.

Rachel: ¿pero como te salvaras?.

Casandra: correré lo más rápido, vete ya.

Rachel le hizo caso y bajo con cautelo las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido por Handrio.

Al llegar abajo vio a sus amigos agotados tratando por todos los medios entretener a los guardaespaldas , al verla empezaron a salir por la ventana y ella los siguió . Fueron cayendo uno a uno , sobre el pasto que ablando sus caídas , inmediatamente se pararon y corrieron lejos de ese lugar. Cuando ya estaban lo suficiente lejos vieron a Casandra en el balcón apretando la medalla que le había dado su novio y haciendo adiós con la mano.

Yelsid:¡CASANDRA!.

Una gran explosión se oyó asustando a todos por la fuerza de la misma pero lo único que pudieron hacer es ver la gran casona en pedazos , que fue testigo de las grandes hazañas para sobrevivir pero también habían perdido , a tres inigualables personas que dieron su vida para salvar la de ellos.

FINAL :

Miraron hacia abajo con gran tristeza pero ya no se puede hacer nada más que recordar los momentos que pasaron allí

. Luna: No puedo creer aun como hemos llegado hasta aquí.

Rachel: Nadie creo que lo hace Luna pero lo unico que debemos hacer ahora es regresar a la escuela.

Dick:¿Saben algo de Korina?.

Todos negaron con la cabeza mientras se preparaban para aterrizar.

Al llegar a la escuela notaron que estaba demasiado silenciosa y les parecio extraño ya que siempre alguien tenia que hacer ruido. Yelsid toco la puerta con cuidado y enseguida les abrió alguien muy conocido para Luna y para él.

Luis: Hola chicos ¿ya se olvidaron de mi?-dijo con una sonrisa poco amable…

Dick: ¿Quién eres? –dijo amenazante.

Luis: digamos que un viejo amigo, nos vemos pronto –dijo antes de saltar por la ventana y correr hasta desaparecer.

Luna: Ire a ver a Korina , ¿me acompañas Dick?.

Dick: Claro , de prisa –dijo llevándola jalándole de la mano.

Los dos se apresuraron a caminar pero los demás también los siguieron , algo había allí que no terminaba de cuadrar , no había nadie más en ese lugar.

Garfield: Esto no esta bien chicos.

Rachel: Tal vez fueron de excursión –dijo tratando de calmarlos mientras caminaban,

Yelsid: ¿De verdad crees eso?- dijo dudando de la idea de su amiga.

Rachel: No , ya me empecé a asustar .

Los cinco chicos ingresaron a la habitación de la pelirroja pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver a Korina atada a la pared y al pequeño Alexsandro en una especie de Jaula enorme parecían estar muy débiles.

-: Jajaja ¿alcanzo creían que ya se habían librado de nosotros?.

Dick: ¿Cómo es posible? Debiste haber muerto en la explosión.

Handrio: ¿Me creiste tan tonto como para caer en uno de sus jueguitos? , hui antes de que se instalara la bomba sin que se den cuenta. Y aquí Luis cuido muy bien de sus 2 amiguitos.

Luna: Déjalos en paz , me rindo . Llévame contigo de nuevo – dijo bajando la cabeza derrotada.

Handrio: Esa es mi niña , entonces . Entra aquí – dijo mostrándole una caja con rejas.

( url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi37Z3V6YbKAhWFhZAKHaFIDHwQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .net%2FLogistica%2FFeriaVirtual% &psig=AFQjCNH8JfjUgcQFlHLYOOgo3TlonnGYEw&ust=1451676219367875).

Korina: Luna…. no –alcanzo a decir con voz ronca y cansada pero no pudo seguir.

La pelinegra obedeció a su padre , mirando a sus amigos con tristeza teniendo claro que jamás volvería a verlos.

Handrio: Haz sido muy linda en sacrificarte pero ahora ellos también tienen que pagar .

Luna: pero padre … no lo hagas – dijo al ver a Handrio coger en brazos a Korina y arrojarla por la ventana desde el tercer piso en que se encontraban.

Dick: ¡KORINAAAAAA! – grito desesperado sin saber como reaccionar .

Vieron a Handrio vigilar algo en una caja de carton en el suelo y acto seguido salio huyendo del lugar . El peli castaño se acerco a la caja con cuidado y vio otra bomba apunto de estallar en cuestión de 10 segundos.

Yelsid: Va a explotar – alarmo a sus amigos.

Lo único a que atinaron es saltar por la ventana y rogar al cielo que caigan sobre el campo deportivo , allí habían colchonetas tiradas y trampolines .

Primero salio Rachel seguida de Garfield y Dick . El pelicastaño noto que faltaban 5 segundos pero todos se habían olvidado de Luna que desesperada pedía que la ayudaran . A sí que pensó rápido y cargo a la pequeña y la ayudo a huir… pero no tuvo tiempo.

Prologo:

Una pequeña de unos 2 años de edad caminaba feliz por aquel campo jugando con su nuevo amigo Zaid , corria sin parar hasta llegar a abrazar a un joven vestido de negro .

Dariela: Papi , ¿Por qué se murió tu amigo?- pregunto jugando con la corbata de su padre.

Dick: salvo a alguien , y no solo el lo hizo cariño pero luego te lo contare –dijo besando la frente de su hija.

Después de que Korina terminara perdiendo a su bebé ambos decidieron adoptar a la pequeña Dariela.

En ese instante se ve a una hermosa chica con un vestido negro que alza a la pequeña y besa a su ya oficialmente esposo Dick.

Dariela: Mami , ¿de verdad pasaste tantas cosas acá?.

Korina: si mi amor , ahora es hora de ir a la graduación de tu papá y el mio.

Más allá la pelinegra hablaba con Yelsid animadamente sobre todo lo que habían pasado.

Luna: Nunca me dejes amor.

Yelsid: sabes que nunca lo haría.

Luna: ¿crees que algún día nos volvamos a reunir nuevamente?.

Yelsid: Nunca se sabe pequeña , por ahora solo vivamos el presente.

Al lado la peli violeta abrazaba a su ya hijo Alexsandro que quiso quedarse con ella y con Garfield.

Ya lista para ir a la graduación , es tan difícil la despedida pero así debería ser.

Alexsandro: mami por que Luna esta hablando con alguien .

Rachel: Aun no ha superado la muerte de Yelsid cariño , cree que sigue aqui . vete con tu papá mi amor.

El pequeño sale corriendo a los brazos del ojiverde.

Los 5 amigos se mismo día caminan juntos a su graduación y escuchan las charlas de despedida , finalmente como es tradicional juntos lanzan sus sombreros azules y ese simple movimiento marca el final de una gran etapa de sus vidas.

Así ya listos para enfrentar lo que se les venga , se embarcan en aviones con sus respectivas parejas . Fueron en total 8 amigos que al llegar a su gran amado sueño jamás pensaron que sus historias tan distintas iban ser marcadas por un mismo destino y pasarian tanta oscuridad gracias al amor que se tienen . Ahora era hora de dejar todo atrás y seguir su vida con du familia . en ese momento todos, en lugares diferentes miran hacia abajo con melancolía , los recuerdos jamás se borraran pero aprenderán a vivir con ellos…

FIN

HOLIS CHICAS , COMO LEEREAN . YA ME HE DESPIDO DE MI PRIMER FIC (VOY A LLORAR SOY MUY SENCIBLE XD ES ENCERIO) Y RESPONDIENDO A LA PREGUNTA MI PAREJA FAVORITA ES ROBSTAR X100PRE . ESPERO NO HABERLAS DECEPCIONADO CON EL FINAL PERO QUERIA HACERLO MÁS REALISTA Y ASI ME SALIO . LES VOY A CONFESAR QUE PIENSO HACER UN FIC CON LOS TEEN TITANS Y CON FROSEN OBVIO HABIENDO JELSA ( TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA ESA PAREJA PERO NO TANTO COMO EL RXS) . SÉ QUE SUENA UN POCO RARO YA QUE MUNDOS DIFERENTES PERO SOY ASI ME GUSTA HACER LAS COSAS A MI ESTILO (UN POCO RARO POR CIERTO XD . GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICAS DE VERDAD , SON MI FUENTE DE INSPIRACION Y ESTE CAP SE LOS DEDICO A USTEDES : , GUEST , ORQUIDEA671, MUJER MISTERIOSA , A MIS CHICAS DEL FORO : SOFI , ALEXAFIRE , AAPG, DARIELA KEYLA ROTH , STAR DE CHICLE Y A TODOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTE FIC Y QUE ME DIERON LA OPORTUNIDAD DE FORMAR EN SU VIDA , MUCHAS GRACIAS Y FELICES FIESTAS Y AÑO NUEVO . PRONTO SABRAN DE MI . BESITOS AMIGAS .NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.


End file.
